haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Arnaud
"Nou ap viv sou planèt sa a tankou si nou te gen yon lòt pou yo ale." We are living on this planet as if we had another one to go to -Terry Swearingen ]] Arnaud (Kreyòl: Arno) is a commune in the Nippes Department of Haiti, part of the Anse-à-Veau Arrondissement. About Historically a section of neighboring Anse-à-Veau, Arnaud became incorporated as a commune when it was split from Anse-à-Veau by the law of April 1, 2002. As of the 2015 census, it had a population of 20,718, with the majority of its population emigrants of Port-au-Prince. Like other towns of the late 18th and early 19th century, the region developed, agriculturally and commercially, as the plantations and cane mills made the colony increasingly wealthy. Predominantly hilly, Arnaud is a mosaic of farmland and natural vegetation, with the Grande Rivière de Nippes running through its southeast corner. Ville d'Arnaud, where the main road, along which Route 201 A travels, and Préval meet, is the commercial heart of the neighborhood. Arnaud has an ample portion of highlands within the commune. The highest point in town is Morne Déboire, located in the town's first section; the top is at least 638m (2,093 feet) above sea level, or 218m (715 feet) above the surrounding terrain. Arnaud's demographics are diverse, with a male population of 55%; for every 100 males, there are 90 females.1 40% of the population is aged 18 and younger. Arnaud's public services include a community dispensary. Geography Arnaud is located at 18.9986° N, 72.3533° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 77.29 square kilometers (29.84 square miles), of which 40.29 km2 (52%) is rural, 34.11 square kilometers (44%) is suburban, and 2.89 km2 (4%) is urban. It is bordered on the northwest by the city of l'Anse-à-Veau, on the east by the town of Paillant, on the south by the town of L'Asile, and on the west by the town of Petit-Trou. Arnaud is one of the smallest towns in Haiti, ranking 140th out of 145 municipalities in terms of land area. Demographics , Haiti]] Neighborhoods Economy The main form of economic activity is farming. Farmers grow crops of coffee, rice, banana, lime, sugar cane, and cotton, which afford them a modest standard of living according to Haitian standards. Religion The village's religious denomination is--as would be expected in Haiti--largely Catholic. The remainder of religious faiths include Muslims, Protestants, and Vodun believers. Infrastructure The road network of this tiny village is appallingly underdeveloped, which is no surprise, especially since the 2010, magnitude 7.0 earthquake. Arnaud also does not possess an airport, and it is a long trek for travelers to reach even the closest one, Les Cayes. The next airport, Port-au-Prince International, lies further out. Climate Savann climate prevails in the area. Average annual temperature is 25°C 77°F. The warmest month is June, when the average temperature is 26°C 79°F, and the coldest is January, with 23°C 73°F. Average rainfall is 910 mm. The rainy month is August, with an average of 157 mm rainfall , and the driest is January, with 9 mm rainfall. Arnaud's weather system forces it to endure severe rainy seasons, with dense downpours that bring on large-scale flooding. During some rainstorms, as in 2006, the flooding threatened the homes and lives of residents. But thanks to the international community, who monitors flood-risk towns and villages, such as Arnaud, quick evacuations and re-settlements of families saved many lives. ] References Morne Déboire - https://sv.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morne_Déboire Michael Vedrine Category:Anse-à-Veau Arrondissement Category:Nippes Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Coffee production Category:Lime production Category:Rice production Category:Cotton production Category:Banana production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Route Communale 201-A